Nightmare
by syang70
Summary: Rozalin has another nightmare. She can tell something is going to happen to Adell in the near future. It's only a matter of time until Zenon destroys the boundary between freedom...and Adell's and Rozalin's love. AdellxRozalin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disgaea 2 does not belong to me. All characters belong to Takehito Harada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, I'm writing another one. I think this one'll be better. I actually have everything planned out. Sort of. lol. Um, same thing with this one. If there's grammar or spelling mistakes, or something's just plain wrong with Disgaea 2 in this, then tell me! Please! Um! Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

It was like a sea of death. Bodies everywhere. All dead. Even him. Even he was defeated. But to her, it seemed impossible.

He couldn't _really_ be dead...Could he?

"How...How did this happen...?" her voice was shaky. She glanced at the body. "Adell...you can't really be dead." Tears started streaming down her cheeks. She fell next to him. "You can't...You can't...!" she screamed. Her head was against the body's chest. "You can't leave me here. I need you." she said in a quiet whisper. Everything was silent, except for the sound of her sobs. "You can't leave...You just can't..." Death was everywhere. She was alone.

"Adell...don't leave...Please..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, her head flew up, drenched with sweat. She was gasping over and over, trying to take in air. "It...It was a dream..." she said between gasps. Tears were streaming down her face. She looked around. Darkness blanketed the small room. "...Yes...It was...just a dream..." She brought her knees up to her face and rested her head on them. "It...seemed so real." She started crying. "But...What does it mean...? What's going to happen? Especially...to Adell..." She sniffed. "Adell..."

The young man opened his eyes. He could hear crying from the next room. "Rozalin?" he said to himself. He got up from is bed and opened the door.

In her room, Rozalin was still crying. There was a soft knock at the door. She didn't bother answering, Adell came in a few seconds later. "Rozalin? What's wrong?" he asked.

She sniffed. "I...um...I had another dream...a nightmare.."

"Another?"

"Yes...It was like one I had before...but...it was...different."

He seated himself next to her on the bed. "Are...Are you okay? You're crying." he asked in a caring tone. Her tears shone in the moonlight like diamonds.

Rozalin answered, "I'm...fine."

"...Rozalin. Don't lie to me. Something's wrong. Tell me."

She turned her head slightly. She just couldn't bear to look at him, after what happened in her dream.

"Death...There was death everywhere." she replied. "Including..."

She paused and shook her head. "N-Never mind about that last part."

_It'll be best...If I don't tell him. I don't want to worry him..._

"Rozalin." He placed his hand on her cheek. "I'll always be here. You can tell me anything." He smiled and wiped a tear with his thumb. She smiled as well. "...Okay."

He leaned foward and kissed her. She returned the kiss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Rozalin was a bit spacey. That worried Adell.

_What does that dream mean? Is it another memory from Zenon's past? But...why was Adell there? And more importantly...Why...Why was he...dead...?_

She got up from the table and headed outside. After a few seconds, Adell followed her.

_I'm so confused...Why is all this happening?_

The demon seated herself in front of a thick tree. Adell came up to her and seated himself next to her.

They were both quiet, until Adell finally said, "Rozalin. You're hiding something from me."

She turned and looked at him in surprise.

_How...How does he know?_

"Rozalin...You can tell me anything. _Anything._" he added.

Rozalin felt tears burning in her eyes. She turned around. "You...don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

She was silent. Tears were appearing.

_I have to tell him..._

"You...You were _dead_!" She stood up and ran, tears dripping off her cheeks.

"W-Wait! Rozalin!" He got up and ran after her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The demon stopped and caught her breath. She planted herself on the ground.

_It...It just came out..._

Adell trudged after her, her words still ringing in his mind. _"You...You were dead!"_

As he came closer, Rozalin became more afraid.

_Adell...I'm sorry I ever got you involved in this! You're going to die because of me! I'm just a heartless demon...I'm...Overlord Zenon._

He stopped when he saw her. Adell walked up to her.

"R-Rozalin..."

"Adell, stay away."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"It's my fault...It's all my fault. Adell...I'm sorry I got you involved in all of this...You're going to die because of me...It'll be best...if you just took me out of your life."

He froze. Her words were like driving a stake through his heart.

_Adell...this isn't easy for me. I love you, that's why I want you to forget about me. _

Adell walked closer and hugged her. Tightly.

Rozalin was surprised at the sudden gesture.

"Rozalin, I love you! I can't forget about you! Even if you lose control and turn into Zenon, I'll still love you! No matter what!"

She felt tears in her eyes.

_Adell, you know me too well. It was like you read my mind. But what if I do turn into Zenon and kill you? Would you still love me then? _

"Adell, I love you. That's why I have to leave. I don't want to hurt anyone else. Zenon could take over my conscience any time he wants to. I care about you too much to let you get involved."

He was silent.

"...Rozalin. I don't care. I'm not gonna forget about you."

"A-Adell..."

She suddenly felt dizzy.

_N-No! Zenon, don't come out!_

Rozalin managed to keep Zenon from breaking free and killing Adell. Even Zenon knew that the only thing standing in his way of freedom was Adell.

Her body felt limp in Adell's arms.

"R-Rozalin! What's wrong?!"

"I...feel a bit dizzy..."

She passed out in his arms.

Adell was worried that she might be sick, so he placed his hand on her forehead. It was hot.

"Dammit.." He said. "She's coming down with a fever. But how did she get one so quickly..?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Once they were back at the house, Adell placed Rozalin on her bed.

Her breathing was labored, and she was sweating like mad.

"What the heck is happening?" Adell whispered.

He left the room.

_It's only a matter of time...Adell...until Zenon is released...I can't hold him back for long..._

**Chapter 1 end**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

So, how was that? Hummm...nothing really happened yet lol I'm gonna start working on the second chapter soon. I have to type all of my ideas down before I forget! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea 2. All characters belong to Takehito Harada.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Second chapter! Hmmm...I'm planning on having only about 3 or 4 chapters in all. That's not a lot, I know. All of my fanfics are short, that's why. So, Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

_I cannot stay here. _

_I am too dangerous._

_Zenon could come out right now and kill you all. _

_I'm doing this for your own good. _

_I'm sorry._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adell was walking up the stairs, heading for Rozalin's room.

He knocked slightly on the door. There was no answer, so he came in.

But to his despair, Rozalin was not in the room.

There was a note on the bed. Adell picked it up and read it.

_Adell,_

_I'm sorry I left without telling you. But I knew that if I told you, you wouldn't let me go. Adell, I'm doing this for your own good. I don't want you to die. I love you too much to let you be killed on my behalf. I can feel Zenon pulsing to get out. I am getting more dangerous every second. Adell, he's aiming for you. He wants to kill you. He knows that if you're gone, then he'll have his freedom. I am trying my best to keep him inside, that is why I passed out yesterday. Zenon is starting to be too much for me. Right now he is more powerful than ever. That is why I left. But when I'm stable again...come find me. Just because I left doesn't mean that I don't love you. Come find me when it's safe, okay? Goodbye.._

_ Rozalin_

He couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Rozalin..._left?!_" He stuffed the note in his pocket and ran downstairs.

The words were streaming through his head.

_Left. Powerful. Pulsing. Die. Killed. Freedom. Love. Goodbye. _

He just kept running. Nothing entered his mind. He just wanted Rozalin back.

_Dammit, what the hell was she thinking?! She's still ill; I have to find her!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Rozalin was walking wearily in an empty field. She was weak from her fever.

_Adell, I'm sorry._

Suddenly, she felt another pulse. She fell to her knees, holding her stomach.

_No...stay inside...I won't let you hurt anyone!_

Rozalin managed to keep Zenon inside, but she grew weaker every time he tried to escape.

She fell to the ground out of fatigue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adell felt a chill down his spine. He could tell something was happening to Rozalin.

He started running once more.

_Rozalin, wait for me! Just a bit longer...I'm coming to get you!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Adell was now in the outskirts of the town. Friday had said that she hadn't seen Rozalin today. He was sort of relieved to hear that; Rozalin did not use the portal.

_"Friday, did you see Rozalin come here?"_

_"Rozalin? No...I haven't seen anyone all day. W-Why, is something wrong?"_

_"...She ran away."_

Adell was still running, pushing himself harder then he should.

He knew what Rozalin would say if she was here.

_"Adell, don't push yourself too hard! You're always going over the limit; There's no need for all of it. Please, be more careful."_

Adell just kept running, trying to avoid tears. (He thought crying was pretty unmanly.)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

The demon's eyes slowly opened.

It was windy where she had passed out. She slowly grew colder and weaker every minute Adell didn't show up.

The plain was a lifeless patch of dry grass...going on for miles. But it was not always like that, just a few minutes ago it was filled with flourishing green vegetation.

Zenon's negative energy was flowing out of Rozalin, making everything in her path lifeless.

_If Zenon get's out...it'll be the end._

The sky grew darker and darker. Energy was swelling up inside of her. It was like being punched in the stomach. Growing pain, slowly fading away then returning only to taunt and torture you, that is what she felt. She also felt heartache. Longing, a terrible wanting of something, but knowing you must not...A wanting to return and see the one you love...but you already know it is impossible...Yes, that is what she felt. Terrible guilt, sorrow, pain, and heartache.

"Rozalin!!"

She turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

**Chapter 2 end**

-----------------------------------------------------------------

I got too absorbed in that last part LOL. You know the part when I was explaining the pain of getting punched in the stomach? Well, I've been hurt in the stomach like that. Okay, I was kicked in the stomach. But that's how it felt to me. lol. I think that the next chapter will be the last one, unless I decide to put an "epilouge". (is that what it's called?) I think it'll be a while until I can get all of that up...I'm slow on ideas and I can only type stories when people aren't watching me...And people are watching me 24/7! Gah! (It's usually my brothers lol) So...I guess there'll be two more chapters. Hopefully. Haha.


End file.
